


The Odds of Gods and Wolves.

by djnerdy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djnerdy/pseuds/djnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its simple really. Luca was called in for his opinion on the captured god, Loki. Then things got complicated. But complicated is good right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LOCATION: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. 

COORDINATES: Unknown. 

“So tell me about him.” Commanded, Nicholas Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. the confused glance he got was not the answer he wanted. “What about him?” Fury scowled, “You are on this ship because you are one world’s leading authorities on supernatural beings. I think our friend in the cage would apply. “The other man snorted, “You mean I’m the only ORDER agent you out get on short notice? “

“Luca.” Fury growled in warning staring hard at the other man. Luca rolled his eyes, “Calm down Fury, keep what little hair you have left on. “ He watched the man through the video feed observing him pace the chamber before sitting on the bench/bed. Then as if sensing he someone watching him, look up at the camera and glare at it. The two made eye contact through the feed and moment later the feed cut off on its own. Luca chuckled. “He’s a cheeky bugger.”

Fury looked over at the young man standing beside him. He looked like any of his other agents, the black combat boots, black cargo pants, multi pouched belt those were the same. The long sleeved, form fitting underarmour style shirt and the armored motorcycle jacket not standard issue. The tan skin and black hair many agents had but the hair style, top knot and undercut was not a regulation hairstyle. Scars came with the job but few had scars in that particular configuration as if three claws racked his face. Which Fury knew had happened for fact. When gray eyes meet his brown one he was reminded of something else few agents had, that smirk, few could that could pull that off. He gave the man an unimpressed look, “Is that all? He’s cheeky. “

Luca chuckled, “And a bugger. Let’s not forget that. But in all seriousness Fury I don't know much more about him that what you already know. I mean you have the walking compendium on the guy out on the main bay? You remember him right, big man, pretty hair with a thing for hammers. “

“I’ve spoken to Thor and have gotten his take on his brother, now I want yours. “ Luca glanced back at the dark screen and was silent for a few moments, “If you let me talk to him I could gather more.” He ventured. “No.” Came the quick reply; he had expected as much, “Fine without talking to him and only seeing him for a few moments I can hypotheses this much. He wants to be here. “

“I figured that much out myself but why. “ At this Luca shrugged. “My best guess take out the opposition. “ 

“So he’s planning something? “ 

“Of course he is! Brain like that? He can’t help but be planning something. The problem is what? He wanted to be here and let himself get captured “

“What makes you say that?” Asked Agent Hill as she walked into the office hand Fury some files on a holo pad. Luca glanced at her, “Well you have to admit that it was pretty easy taking this guy in. Massive amount of hostages ripe for the taking, and I know this type, he has escape plans on top of his escape plans. Yet one blast by Stark and he surrenders. His brother comes in, steals him, and gets into a massive dick fight with Stark and Rodgers and what does Loki do? Stay’s put. It would have been really easy for him to get off into the woods and you would have had a hell of time finding him. Instead he just waits for a pick up. He wants to be here. “ 

“So what is he waiting on?” Hill asked. Luca shrugged, “Dunno, but I would keep an eye out for Agent Barton.” 

“You think he’s coming here?” Fury asked. Luca shrugged and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door as he put it on. “Again, I don’t know. It would just be a smart move. “ 

“And where are you going.” Hill asked. “Topside, I need some fresh air. “ Luca replied. 

“No talking to the prisoner. “ Fury commanded. Luca waved him off and headed to the flight deck. Too many people cramped up on a confined space, it was wreaking havoc on his sensitive nose. On the way up he passed the lab giving Tony Stark a wave as he passed. The billionaire smiled and nodded to the young man. The two had history, luckily for both it was friendly.

He emerged upon the flight deck, the wind ruffling his hair. He made sure he didn’t wander to far from the cabin, lest the minions running around shush him back. While the fresh air was wonderful it did make him wish he had a cigarette. Though lighting up one was sure to bring the minions, instead he rubbed the patch on his forearm, quitting sucked. He watched as a few jets took off and come back on when an explosion rocked the ship and sent him stumbling. He looked around before racing back into the body of the Helicarrier.

Screaming. Screams of pain, yells of direction and yowls of generalized panic surrounded him. Sometimes having super senses sucked. He was able to make out a few things; one of the engines was damaged and was off line. That would explain the tilting and that something was free. He wished people would shut up and let him think when a roar echoed throughout the hull, it made his blood run cold. The Hulk. Shit. Pushing through the mess of bodies he searched for Fury or Hill to find out what the fuck was going on. He had a good idea who was behind it all. 

Several yells for help caught his attention. A worker had gotten caught under a heavy beam and a couple of others were having trouble lifting it off of him. Growling to himself, he ran over and gripping the beam with another worker began to lift. A few moments later they were free and Luca directed them to a safer part of the Helicarrier before continuing on his way. More problems came forward that needed his attention hindering him; mostly with heavy objects landing on people. When he finally felt as if all he was a thinking forklift a call came over the coms. Loki was free. Shit. 

He arrived on the scene to see Loki blasted through a wall by, well a blast of some kind. The smell of blood caught his attention, he saw Agent Coulson on the ground a significant red spot on his shirt and jacket. “Coulson.” He gasped and knelt down by the man, reaching to check the injury. Coulson’s hand stopped him and he meet the Agents eyes. “Get the son of a bitch.” Coulson whispered, pushing Luca away. Luca watched him for a few moments and finally nodded. Getting up he turned to face Loki, who was stumbling out of the hole created.

The god rubbed his chest were the blast had hit him. That had hurt a bit more than he expected. He looked up and met a pair of grey eyes looking at him, rather unfriendly ones at that. This was no human, to other humans he might appear to be one of them but to one such as him the differences were obvious. Now, what did this creature want? He offered his trademark smirk and held open his arms. It occurred to him that he might have made a mistake. The creature rushed forward far quicker than he anticipated and tackled him.

The pair hit the floor and Luca scrambled up to get the god into a pin before he could react. Loki was a bit quicker than he expected through and the pair rolled on the floor, each looking to pin the other one. Things got more interesting when Loki grabbed a piece of pipe and tried to choke Luca with it. The two got into a pushing contest with the pipe, Loki straddling Luca. Luca managed to push back enough to get some leverage to smack Loki across the face with the pipe. He wiggled out from under the god and scrambled to his feet. It was Loki’s turn to tackle and the pair smashed into the cage controls. A sudden whoosh of air meant that the bay doors had opened though neither pair noticed. Luca kicked Loki back and they face off once again. Loki twirled the pipe in his hand, lashing out with it. Luca either blocked or dodged the hits before a shot smacked him hard across the ribs. He pinned the piped down with one arm and slam kicked Loki in the chest. The god stumbled backward at the force of the kick, lost his footing and tumbled backward into the opening.

Luca swore, watching as Loki fell backwards into the hole, running and diving forward and just managed to catch the god by the wrist. He had to loop his legs around the safety rail; Loki was heavier than he looked. The two locked eyes again and Luca extended his other hand for Loki to take. Loki looked at the other hand before deciding falling to his death was getting rather old and grabbed it. Grunting and swearing, Luca managed to pull and slide Loki up back into the ship. One of Loki’s hands grabbed the railing and the other the back of Luca’s belt as he pulled himself up the rest of the way. The two lay panting, bleeding and a bit broken on the floor. Loki looked over at Luca who was still lying by his feet and smirked at him. “Thank you.” He said before kicking Luca hard in the head. Luca’s head connected with the metal railing with a sharp pang and he slumped to the floor. Satisfied the boy was out cold he got to his feet and headed to the jets. A voice in his head told him to finish off the boy while he was vulnerable but he ignored it. The ship was going down, they would all be dead soon enough.

Whoever decided that having a bright light right above a patients’ head when they work up was an idiot, Luca decided as he came too. He did a body check as he lay there and waited to the nausea to pass. His limbs were sore but functional so nothing broken. He ran a hand along his ribs he felt a few bruises so maybe a fracture or broken rib or two. A hand through his hair found a goose egg knot on his head. He may have had a concussion as well but he had always been thick skulled. He slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. At least they left his pants on this time. A familiar hand offered him an ice pack. He accepted and put it against the knot on his head. 

“Should I even ask what the hell you thought you were doing?” Fury asked in a calm tone. Luca glanced up at him. “I was trying to slow him down. Keep him distracted long enough so that his brother could come and put him back in the cell or wherever since the cell was gone. “

“And Thor with it,” He continued at Luca’s confused look, “Loki tricked Thor into the cell and dropped it. He fine by the way. Asguardians are remarkably tough. He and the rest of the Avengers are currently fighting off an Alien invasion in New York, with Loki spear heading. “He gestured to the video screen that showed the news feed. Luca watched the feed for a moment before getting to his feet. “I need to speak to the High Council. They will have questions and if your Avengers fail,” He and Fury shared a glance, “We will need a backup plan.”


	2. Interrogations

Loki lay back on the cot, tossing a metal cup into the air and catching it again. He was in a word, bored. Though brooding and pouting may have also come up. It had been three days since the failed invasion. Three days without the voice in his head compelling and pushing him to his goals. In a way Loki missed it, it had been somewhat comforting. Now, he was alone or perhaps not. He glanced at the cell bars as footsteps rang down the metal corridor. About time someone came to see him, other than the guards who brought him food and guarded the hallway to his lone cell. Thor had only been by to see him once, to tell him that they were going back to Asgard to face justice for his transgressions. Loki had smirked at him, as if Asgardian justice brought on by that sham of a father meant anything to him. Thor had given him a sad look and then left. The footsteps were getting nearer, whoever it was, was not trying to want to hide that he was coming down the hall way. Loki set the cup down and sat up on the bed, swinging his feet to the ground and steepling his fingers over his knees as he waited. He raised a brow at the figure before him. “You are to be my interrogator?”

Luca set his motorcycle helmet down the chair outside the bars. He shrugged out of his jacket and pushed his sunglasses up onto of his head. He put his shoulder against the small outcropping before the bars and crossed his ankles. “I would like you to answer a few questions.” He stated, crossing his arms across his chest. Loki smirked, “For an interrogator you are not very intimidating. “

Luca shrugged, “Neither is Natasha when you first look at her but she can still kick your ass. But we are missing the point. I’m not here to interrogate you. “ 

“Then why are you here?”

“Number of reasons, the first being they told me I couldn’t. Fury and his Council I mean. And quite frankly I don’t listen to people who decide that unleashing a nuclear weapon on a city is a good way to stop an alien invasion. Especially when there was no guarantee that it would work on the aliens and oh I don’t know start an arms race with every other country that has nukes as well. So yeah, fuck those guys. And my boss agrees with me and quite frankly she is way scarier that Fury and his Council put together so here I am. “  
Loki gave him a “are you done” look, “Is that all?” 

“Well, I also was curious. “ He mumbled.

Loki tilted his head a bit. “Curious? About me? “

Luca shrugged, “A bit, yeah. And I know what it’s like to be in prison. It’s dreadfully boring. I thought if nothing else talking to me is better than getting stuck in your own head. “ 

“So is that what I am now?” Loki snarled, rising to his feet and stalked over to the bars, “Some curiosity for you to gawk at and amuse yourself with. “  
Luca watched as Loki stalked toward him, his eyes never leaving the demi gods face. There was a stirring in his gut as Loki approached though that could have been to the tacos he had eaten right before coming. His lips twitched slightly as Loki got right before the bars. “You know I didn’t think it was possible. But you manage to pull off the scary god thing even without your armor; though the white prison jumpsuit does take away from the intimidation factor. Now would you kindly sit back down? You’re making my neck hurt looking up at you. If it so pleases Your Majesty. “

Loki gave Luca a puzzled look and Luca looked like a deer caught in headlights. “It is Your Majesty isn’t it? Not Your Grace or, well it wouldn’t be Your Holiness cuz you’re not the Pope. I probably should have bowed sometime before all this. I’m sorry; I’m not used to dealing with royalty, especially royalty not from this planet. And your brother well, he’d either punch or hug me and I’m not sure I’m ready for that much physical contact from Thor. “He rambled looking everywhere but Loki. It was Loki’s soft chuckle that made him shut up and look at up. Loki was giving him as soft amusing look.

“You are a strange creature. I’m not sure if I like or hate you.” 

Luca looked sheepish, “I tend to get that a lot. “ 

Loki walked back to the cot and sat down, casually crossing his legs. “So you wanted to talk.”

The young man nodded, “Right, where to start. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic. Feel free to leave a comment and to those who have left kudos, thank you.


	3. Explanations and Chinese Food

“What is that?”

Luca spared the god a glance before digging back into his Chinese takeout box, “What is what?” He asked working a piece of broccoli to his mouth. It was the second day of their “interrogation”. Luca was sitting with his ankles crossed and feet on the wall, leaning the chair back on two legs as he ate.

“That thing on your arm. “, Loki said digging through his own Chinese takeout box, sweet and sour chicken. Luca glanced down and noted the small skin color patch on his arm. Loki hadn't seen it the first time they talked, but Luca had adopted a more casual look, electing for a dark blue tank top with the Wonder Woman logo on it. For a second he thought he was going to ask about the scars. “Oh that. It’s a nicotine patch. People use them as an aid to quit smoking. “

“Are you quitting?” 

“Trying too. “ Luca grumbled before shoveling some rice into his mouth. “Is it that hard?” Luca have him a hard look over his box and swallowed. “We can stop pretending that I’m human when we both know I’m not. Heightened scenes especially the scene of smell, it makes it hard sometimes. Smoking dampens it somewhat. “

“Makes what hard, exactly?” Loki asked, setting the empty box aside. Luca gave him a mirthless smile. “Not killing people. Humans in particular, most tend to frown upon that; probably because their most likely to be chomped. But to blend in better my kind and others like us try not bite. There are also laws against it now and I like most humans, kind of hard to make friends when you’re trying to eat them.

“Why fight your better nature?” 

“Why fight yours? “

Loki glared at the young man, who gave him another smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Exactly.”

The two broke eye contact and there was silence for a few moments. With Loki staring into space and Luca digging the last bit of food he found out of the container, finally Loki spoke. 

“And what are you?”

Luca set his empty container down and dug two fortune cookies out of his pocket. He tossed one through the bars to Loki, it landed on the bed. “I’m Luca. Thought that was obvious. “ He caught the look Loki was giving him and sighed. “Fine, I’m a Lycan, a Lycanthrope, a werewolf or if you must be so crass, a wolf man. “ 

Loki leaned back against the wall. “I see. Are there more of your kind. “ 

Luca nodded, “Yeah. Humans outnumber us, of course, but there are a fair few of us. “ 

“And how does one become a Lycan? “ Loki asked, eyeing the scars on Luca’s arm, face and neck. “Most are born. I was in fact for the most part. “ 

“For the most part? “

Luca fiddled with the wrapper on his cookie. “Mine is a sad and sordid tale. One I don’t normally talk about without copious amounts of alcohol in my system. Since I’m not drinking, I’m not telling. “

Loki stood and walked over to the bars; he slowly slid down onto the ground and leaned back against the wall. Luca gave him a curious glance and Loki gave him a sheepish puppy dog look. “Please?” he asked his voice barely above a husky whisper. Luca stared at him, the half open cookie forgotten on his lap. That face should be illegal. He was almost certain that Loki didn’t need an army, that face would have everyone surrendering. It caused that same stirring in his gut, though this time he couldn't blame the tacos. “Ah gówno” He swore standing and stomping over to the hallway. Loki thought he might leave for a moment but Luca stopped running a hand through his hair. He sighed turning back around and walking back to Loki. He plopped down on the ground and sat cross legged. “That face was a dick move you know that? Thought Nat was the only one who could manipulate me so easily “Loki smirked, “I am the trickster. “ Luca waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. Fine, we’ll have story time. “

“I am part of Romowie or the Romani, who have a long and colorful history of their own. I and my sister were born on February 16th in 1921 somewhere near Warsaw Poland. I said most Lycan’s were born and that is true but some of the old tales hold true. If a Lycan turns rabid they can infect another through biting. Provided you survive the initial mauling and your first transformation then you will become a Lycan. My father a rabid. He wasn’t as ‘turned’ as some others. He met my mother, a human, and they had sex and he left. I don’t know what happened to him. Nine months later, Mom gives birth to my sister and me. That’s when the trouble started, Roma are superstitious and want nothing to do with the Other side. Since Dad was a Lycan and mom knew that made us, well abominations especially since Mom was engaged. So she kept us long enough to be weaned and then we were trundled off to another clan who had a Chovexani, or witch. She was their healer and wise woman. We called her Babcia. Babcia was the closest thing we had to a mother, she taught us much, most importantly how to read and write. She died when we were ten. So the clan gave us both packs and left us in the town we had been camping around. My sister and I traveled and lived on the streets, busking, stealing, scamming you name it we did it. When we were around fifteen we fell into this street gang that had other Lycans in it. Now around this time most Lycans start showing their signs. I wasn’t. I had the recessive Lycan DNA.”

Luca rubbed the back of his head, wetting his lips before continuing. ”Now if you been following Midgardian history you would realize something else was going on. We heard the rumblings, everyone did. It was impossible to ignore them. We heard about the The Reich Citizenship Law but we didn’t care, we weren’t citizens anyway. Then some of our friends started to disappear, Hitler invaded Poland and the world went to hell. We moved around a lot, not caring much but saving our own skins. Porajmos was not yet the law of the land but one night the Einsatzgruppen entered the village we were staying at. My sister and I and one of our friends managed to get away in a chaos. That was the final straw. We decided to join up. We traveled to Belgium and then France but it did no good. Finally we swam the channel and got in contact with the British. I’m not entirely sure what made them let us join but they did and my sister went off to be a mechanic, I was off to the RAF. I flew a Supermarine Spitfire and was off to do recon. I flew some missions, even got the Victoria Cross and British citizenship for them. In 1944 I was shot down and captured by Hydra. They ran experiments. Trying as I understand it to recreate something akin to Captain America or make it better. They failed and I had one last experiment. “

Luca rubbed the scar on his arm. “I was awoken in the middle of the night and put into this arena type area. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a sharp pain on my shoulder and I was blind with pain and blood. I managed to get the beast off of me and scramble away from it. My injured arm was useless but I wasn’t giving this thing the satisfaction of killing me without a fight. It jumped at me again and I managed to shove my other arm down the beast’s throat. It kills both of us. I awoke three or four days later in a shallow grave. I crawled my way out and recaptured by Hydra. The experiments began again. Only this time my recessive genes have become dominate. “  
“How did you escape?” Loki asked. Luca smiled, “I Hulked out. Or rather Fanged Out is what we call it. I got pissed and killed almost everyone and managed to escape. I lived feral for a few years before my sister tracked me down and got me better. Shortly after that we got contacted to work for the Order. The other side’s version of police, military and S.H.I.E.L.D. So we to work for them and freelance for S.H.I.E.L.D. and here we are. That is the non-drinking, summarized version of my life. Told you it wasn’t happy. “  
Loki put on of his hands through the bars and onto Lucas. “Thank you for sharing.” Luca looked down at the hand and back up at Loki before blushing and getting to his feet. “Yeah well, it’s getting late. I’ll be back tomorrow. “He grabbed his jacket, still not looking at Loki. “I’ll bring a pizza. “He muttered before leaving.


	4. Pizza and Kisses

Loki stared down at the circular mass of bread, cheese and some sort of toppings that Luca called food. “What is this?” He asked crassly as if its mere presence offended him. Luca gave him a confused glance, two bites into his own pizza, cheese trailing from his lips to the slice in his hands. Loki shifted his gaze from those lips when Luca spoke. 

“Uh, pizza? I told you I was bringing some. “He said, ducking his head to catch the cheese before it slid off his slice. Loki examined the pizza before him. “What’s on it? “ Luca swallowed before responding. “Sausage, black olives and green peppers. I took a guess at what you might like on it. “

Loki sniffed, “I don’t like it.” Luca laughed, plopping his feet down and leaning over in his chair. “You haven’t even tried it yet. Or are you afraid our Midgardian fare might surpass mighty Asgard? Hell you ate the Chinese food I brought you without complaining, much. “ 

“That was different and Asgard food doesn’t have this much grease. “

Luca shook his head, “That’s the best part though. Come on one bite won’t harm you and I’ll get off your back about it. “

Loki sneered at him before deftly picking up a slice and biting the end off of it. He chewed slowly and set the slice back down a look of indifference never leaving his face. Luca was bewildered, “Holy shit, I have never meet anyone who didn’t like pizza before. “ Before he could say something else his phone buzzed; he stood and dug it out of his pocket before walking over to the hallway to answer it. With his back to Loki, Loki got a rather good look at his backside. It made even better by the way his jeans hugged him.   
He broke eye to ass contact when Luca shifted his weight and turned back around, hanging up the phone in the process. “Important call?"

Luca shrugged, “Work. Boss called me and wants me to track down some baddies. I leave out tomorrow. “He sank back into his chair and picked up his last slice of pizza. He glanced up catching Loki’s look of slight hurt. “What?” 

“You won’t see me off tomorrow then? “ 

“You’re leaving tomorrow?”

Loki nodded, “Thor came by after you left yesterday and said the transport for the Tesseract was almost complete. I will be returning to Asgard to face my punishment there. “  
Luca slowly chewed his last slice. “Bummer.”

“Eloquent as always.” Loki sneered. Luca shook his head, “No, I knew you weren’t staying forever but I’ve enjoyed this time together. Hell under different circumstances we could have been friends. “He rubbed the scars on his neck, “You think you’ll get out?” 

“Unlikely if the All-father has his way. “ 

“Huh, maybe I can get Thor to set up a space pen-pal system. “He mused more to himself than to Loki. The god stood and walked over to the cell bars. “Come here. “ 

Luca gave him a wary look, “Why?” 

“I want to give you something, “Loki stated while rolling his eyes, “Now do you want it or not?”

Luca shrugged before standing and crossing the few feet that separated the chair and bars. His fingers curled around the cool metal. “Alright, I’m here not what is it?” The sentence and all coherent thought left him when Loki pulled him into a kiss. A few moments of numb shock gave way to hypersensitivity. He was acutely aware of long fingers curling in his hair, the cool bars pressed against him and Holy shit, Loki’s tongue in his mouth. Loki’s scent filled his nostrils. A pleasant concoction of well-oiled leather, spices, darkness and for some reason black licorice. It crashed over him in waves until he felt he was drowning it in. In all it was a splendid if a bit uncomfortable kiss. As soon as it started it was over, Loki was pulling back, “Thanks for the time. “ He whispered against his lips, fingers finally untangling from his hair. Loki took a step back and looked over the other man’s shoulder, a grin spreading on his face. “Hello Thor. “

Luca spun facing the god of Thunder himself. Thor was giving the two of them a suspicious look that held a hint of anger or brotherly protectiveness, Luca wasn’t really sure. 

Thor nodded to both of them. “Brother. Man of Wolves. “ 

Luca sighed, “Luca, just call me Luca or Gray if you prefer. The other name makes it sounds like I have a wolf pack at my beck and call.” He rubbed his chin, “though that would be awesome. “ 

“Gray, then. “ Thor said curtly, breaking Luca’s musings. Luca glanced between Loki, Thor and the armor in Thor’s hands. “Well you two have plans to make, and Loki needs to put his armor back on so I’ll just show myself out. “ He walked away from the two gods, Thor watching him go before looking back at his brother. Seated again and eating his pizza, which he had to admit was quite good. Loki met his brother’s gaze and gave him a smug smirk. 

“Friend Gray. A word. “Luca stopped, cigarette dangling from his lips as he attempted to shield his match flame from the wind. He waited for Thor to walk up to him, angling his body into the wind so he could finally light the cigarette. He took a deep puff and breathed out smoke. 

“What?” 

“About you and my brother.”

“You mean the kiss thing? It was a ploy dude. “ 

“Sorry?” 

“A ploy, to get under our skin I imagine. Unless your brother is in the habit of kissing people. “ 

Thor crossed his arms, “He is not. “ Luca flicked the ashes off his cigarette. “So he heard you coming down the stairs, knew that you knew about me spending time with him and drew me into a kiss to upset you. Classic little brother getting under his older brothers skin. “ 

“Did you enjoy it? “

The question brought Luca up short, he gave Thor a calculating look, “I enjoy a lot of things that are bad for me. Such as this, “He gestured with the cigarette to make the point. 

“So you did enjoy it?” 

“Yes. Do you want me to lie and say it was horrid? Your brother is a hell of a kisser. “ 

“Luca,” Thor put a big hand on his shoulder. “Loki is a very dangerous man. “ 

Luca blew smoke into Thor’s face, getting the bigger man to step back. “Preaching to the choir big man. “ 

Thor waved the smoke away, “What?”

“I’m saying I get it. Loki is a dangerous, manipulative asshole. There is no reason to treat me like a three year old who doesn’t understand stranger danger. I’m a big boy Thor I can go to the bathroom by myself and everything. “ 

“I did not mean to offend. “

“Yes I know. I would say sorry for the outburst but I’m not. I’ll tell you what, if Loki ever manages to breakout of space prison and contacts me, I’ll let you know. “Luca flicked the ash off again and walked away. Leaving a bewildered Thor behind.


	5. Familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter.

The flame fizzled out again causing the young man trying to use it to swear under his breath. He turned his body more into the wind, hoping to shield the tiny flame. Though with the light drizzle coming down it was a losing battle. A gust of wind and the rumble of thunder told him that the storm would get worse before it got better. He wondered idly if it was Mother Nature doing or Thor dicking around. He frowned at the cigarette dangling from his lips before giving one last try. He just about had the thing lit when pair of fingers plucked it from his lips. Luca blinked in surprise at the fingers before moving to snatch the cigarette back, they avoided him easily. "What is the big idea? “ He demanded, following the fingers up the arm to their owner. “Oh, it’s you. “ 

Loki smirked, “Happy to see me?” 

"I would be happier if you gave me my damn cigarette back. “ Luca grumbled, snatching for it again only to be thwarted.

“I thought you were quitting. “

“I’m having a rough week. “ He managed to snag the cigarette only to find it broken in two. Sighing he dropped it into a nearby trash can. He rubbed his eyes beneath the sunglasses he was wearing. 

Loki tilted his head, “Rough week?”

Luca pushed the sunglasses up on top of his head, revealing a black eye and a slight gash on his nose, “Yeah. “  
Loki drew in a sharp intake of air, “Who?” he asked raising his hand as if to touch the wound but dropped it shortly after. 

Luca shrugged, “Some drug runners I tangled with. They’re in worse shape that I am. “He rubbed the scars on his neck, “Aren’t you supposed to be in space prison? “ He glanced side long at the taller male. 

Loki chuckled, “I’m out on good behavior. “ Luca snorted. “No honestly, I’m out. I did a service to Asgard and as a result I am out of prison. “

“I’m sensing a but here. “

Loki sighed, “But I am banished to Midgard to atone for my crimes here. “ 

Luca nodded, “And Thor is not with you because?”

“Because we got separated and I am not in any hurry to meet up with him again. “ 

 

“You do realize that I will have to tell Thor I saw you right?” Luca stated more than asked, “But” He continued as Loki was just giving him an angry look. “There is no reason why I can’t postpone that for a bit. “ He looked Loki up and down; the god was wearing Midgardian clothes. Black leather jacket, dark green V-neck shirt and black jeans that made Luca’s mouth water. He had been having a lot of dreams the past six months that god had been gone most of them about the god. Loki’s green eyes glinted as he looked at Luca. “What did you have in mind?”


	6. : New Lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead.

Loki stumbled back into the room his momentum pushing him all the way. He hit the far wall with a grunt. The normally graceful god didn’t care though. How could he with Luca’s legs wrapped around his waist, frantic fingers combing through his hair and their lips pressed tougher in a frantic dance. Loki gave the young man’s ass one more squeeze before Luca unhooked his legs and slid down. He backed up a step to allow the removal of jackets and shirts before their lips meet again. Loki spun the pair, pushing Luca roughly back against the wall. His mouth working down along the jawline and over to an ear. He licked the shell and bit down, eliciting a wanton moan from the shorter man. He repeated the action. His hands making a tangled mess of Luca’s hair, while Luca’s hands mapped his shoulders and chest. Loki was just starting his descent on that delectable neck when he felt hands in his own hair pulling his head back. Lips and teeth attacked his own throat as he was back against the wall, a thigh pressed between his legs. 

Luca left sloppy open mouth kisses along Loki’s pale expanse of neck. He loved the sounds the god was making, not quite a moan more of mewling sound. When he added teeth to the mix, he got a low moan and the gods hips bucking against his thigh. He nipped and sucked, leaving angry red marks along the god’s neck and collarbones as he worked his way downward. He earned a hiss from the god as he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled his hands busy working the belt and jean front loose. An encouraging hand at the back of his head and another racking down his back, urged him on. He gently bit down on the nub causing the god to moan, pressing his chest further into the eager mouth. Luca licked the nub to soothe it before turning his attention to its twin, a free hand coming to play with the already abused one while his other finally freed the god from his pants. After a time he released the nub with a satisfying pop and removed his hand from Loki’s cock. 

Loki took the moment to catch his breath, already planning what he would do to the boy once he got his hands on him properly. Luca seemed to have other plans however as he took Loki’s head into his mouth and slowly working his way down relaxing his throat until his nose rested in the nest of curly pubic hair. Loki gave a low strangled moan; he had never come this close to being undone before this early. He needed to regain control. Grabbing Luca’s head with both hands he stopped the trip up.  
“Look at me. “He commanded his voice hoarse with lust. He smiled when Luca flicked his eyes up to look at him, “You will not forget who is in charge here. “ He commanded again. Luca managed a cocky smile and a look that said ‘oh really?’ Loki entangled his fingers in the thick curly locks while keeping a firm grip on Luca’s head and slowly rocked his hips. Luca kept his throat relaxed as Loki face fucked him, one of his hands gripping Loki’s thigh and the other stroking himself. He finally felt Loki twitch and reached a hand up to fondle his balls. The god moaned, thrusting his hips forward while pressing Luca’s head against him as he spilled his seed down the welcoming throat. Luca swallowed quickly before pulling back and using a finger to wipe the saliva strands from his lips. 

Luca grinned as he stood, undoing his belt and pants properly. His cock splayed up against his stomach. He looked the god over. Loki was flushed and panting slightly. He smirked and crossed his arms. Jeans resting low on his hips. “Not done yet I hope. “ Loki glared at him and grabbed his wrist pulling him close.  
“You had better be good at this. “ He growled wrapping a leg around Luca’s waist one his hands guiding Luca’s cock to his hole. “Fuck!” Luca moaned as he slid into the already slick hole. Lubed not doubt by some of Loki’s magic. “Move,” Loki growled into his ear and for once Luca did as told, rocking his hips into Loki. He gripped the thigh around his waist and braced his other hand against the wall behind them. Soon the two were lost amid the frantic groans of “Fuck” and “Yes” as well as Loki’s commands of “Faster, harder.” Luca buried his face into Loki’s shoulder as his bucks became irregular and frantic. He moaned into the crook as he skyrocketed into his orgasm, Loki not far behind spilling over Luca’s stomach. 

Their afterglow was short lived when a light pierced the darkness and a voice called out “Whose there?” Both men froze, except of Loki muttering under his breath; as the security guards flashlight washed over the two of them before moving around the room. “Damn vermin. I’ll have to get the exterminator up here again. “The watchman swore before leaving the room. 

“That was quick thinking with the spell. “Luca commented, wiping his stomach with the wet rag Loki had summoned to clean them both up after the fit of giggles had subsided. 

“I wouldn’t have needed it if you had taken us somewhere proper. “ Loki said dryly, putting his pants back on. 

“Yeah well this was the closet place I knew of that didn’t A) cost anything and B) wouldn’t have a lot of people in it. “ He glanced around the room; it was in the middle of being renovated. The whole building was. “The owners must have had trouble with squatters and druggies using this place so they installed security guards. “ 

“So?” Luca asked, pulling his shirt back on. “Should we do this again sometime or” he looked around, “Loki?” The god was gone. He sighed, tugging his jacket back on. “Typical “he muttered. He made his exit via plastic covered window, jumping down to the alleyway below, rolling as he landed. Grunting he stood and pulled his jacket up against the rain before heading home. 

The security guard made his rounds again, swearing he had heard voices and worse giggling. He walked into the room sweeping the light across as he went. “What the? “He stepped forward rising his hand to the wall. “Claw marks? In solid brick?” The flapping of the plastic window caught his attention. They were three stories up, it shouldn’t be open. He decided that the wind had blown it open like that and the claw marks were due to giant rats. It would be better for his sanity that way.


	7. Warnings.

The rain wasn’t letting up. What had been a light drizzle had turned into a righteous downpour. Since he was still a few blocks from his apartment, and he didn’t care for public transport. So Luca decided to pop into one of his favorite bars. Malloney’s Bar was a hole in the wall pub, run by Paul Malloney and his wife Fa Ling. Paul was a retired Navy Commander, a large broad shouldered man with a larger than life smile. A smile full of white teeth offset by ebony skin and trim mustache. His wife Fa Ling on the other hand was a small petite Thai woman famous for both her spicy wit and even spicier curry’s.  
Luca shrugged off his jacket and hung it up to dry over the wall radiator before perching on the bar stool. He ordered a plate of seafood curry and a pint. Being some of the more observant humans, Paul and Fa Ling didn’t care who or what you were as long as you paid your tab and didn’t cause trouble. It was one of the reasons he loved this place so much the other was Fa Lings cooking. The woman had a way with spices. He glanced around the bar as he waited for his plate to arrive, barely full despite or because of the rain. A few regulars and Eartha Kitt purring on the juke box, nothing unusual.  
He was about two bites into his curry plate when two familiar figures plopped down on either side of his bar stool. He didn’t look up from his plate, “Gentlemen. “

Clint Barton ordered a beer, “Hey Luca. Thought we find you here. “

“Did you now? Why were you looking for me, if I may ask? “

This time Thor responded, “Loki is back on Midgard.” Luca glanced up at the god and chewed this mouthful slowly. “You don’t say. “

Clint took a pull of his beer, “You don’t sound surprised.”

“Should I be?”

Thor sighed, “We fear he might come after you.” He caught Luca’s questioning look and went on, “The reason being that you two had forged some sort of bond. “  
Luca took a pull from his own beer. “I see.” He faced Thor fully. “This is about the kiss isn’t it?”

Thor looked mildly uncomfortable as Clint snorted into his drink. “Yes, among other things. It is feared that Loki might”

“Exploit me? Use me? Convince me to join in whatever plans he has going while he is on Midgard? What is he doing on Midgard by the way?”

Thor ordered his own beer and took a long pull. “Believe it or not, Loki has redeemed himself somewhat in the eyes of Asgard. Asgard was attacked and Loki, among other prisoners broke free of their cells. In the ensuing chaos all thought Loki would use it to his advantage and take the All-Father out. He did the opposite. He saved the All-Father and myself at the risk of his own life. It was thought that some time on Midgard might help him further and in turn redeem his actions on Midgard. Only. “

“Only?”

“He escaped. “ Clint supplied. Thor shook his head, “No. Not escaped. I was escorting my brother here, we were attacked in the stream, and we got separated. “

“Sufficed to say, we have no idea where he is. And Fury isn’t agreeing with big brothers version of events. We think it’s a trick. “Clint interrupted. “And in case it is we came to warn you. “

Luca finished off his plate, “Thank you for the warning guys but Loki murdering me in my sleep is about number twelve on my list of top ten fears. “

“What’s number elven? “ Clint asked curiously.

“Wasps, besides I’ve already seen him. “ He judiciously left out the kinky bit afterward. 

The usual responses of what and when where waved off. “Easy boys, it was a few hours ago. He just popped by to say hi and no I don’t know where he went because he poofed away. And before you get to jumping all over my because I didn’t call, “he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and showed them the cracked screen. “ He broke my phone." That was a lie of course the phone had been broken the day before; when Luca had the run in with the wolf pack, but they didn’t need to know that.

Clint hopped off his stool and paid his and Thor’s tab. “I’m going to go tell Fury the news. We can check some of his known haunts. “

Thor waited until Clint was out the door before turning back to Luca. “If you see my brother again before I do, tell him to be safe” He slid off the stool.

“Thor. If SHIELD finds Loki first, provided they don’t try to kill him on sight, they are just going to lock him in a cell again. “

Thor nodded. “And my brother will learn nothing or be able to redeem for his actions. That is why I hope you or I find him first. That is why I hope to convince the others as well. Putting Loki away will not change him. I’ve seen that now. Be careful around him. I love my brother, but I do not trust him. “ Thor left to join Clint.

“Noted,” Luca muttered and ordered another beer.


	8. Cuddle Buddies and Pancakes.

A soft knock at his door, jerked Luca out of a doze. He sat up from his awkward position on the couch and rubbed his neck. With a tired yawn he stood and shambled over to the door, banging his shin on the coffee table in the process. He opened the door, halfway bent over rubbing his sore leg. 

“Coffee table again?” Natasha asked as she looked him over. 

“Swear the thing moves on me. “ Luca straightened and gestured her inside. “You knocked this time. “ He noted as he closed and relocked the door. Natasha chortled, “You pulled a knife on me last time I broke in here. “

“While I don’t deny that fact, I did give you a key. “ 

Natasha shrugged, “Were’s the fun in that?”

She moved up the stairs to Luca’s loft space, shedding clothing as she went. Luca followed soon afterwards. He could hear her in the bathroom. “So handcuffs tonight?” 

Natasha remerged wearing one of his hoodies and a pair of shorts she had left over the last time. She shook her head to the question. “No, I think I’m good. Unless you want to wear them tonight” 

Luca shook his head and took his own turn in the bathroom, coming out wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers. “Nah, I haven’t had a flair up in a couple of weeks. I think I’ll be good. “ 

Natasha reclined on the bed, essentially two mattresses and a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, while Luca turned off all the lights. He joined her soon after. 

“Still no bed frame huh?” 

“They break to easily, their expensive and a bitch to move. I’m fine with the nest I made. “ 

Natasha rolled onto her side and curled up against Luca. “They say Loki is back. “ 

“I know, Clint and Thor informed me earlier today.” 

“Clint mentioned you saw him.” 

“Yeap. We talked. “ 

She rose up a bit to watch Luca’s face. “Anything else happen?” 

Luca watched her face for a few moments, “We had sex.” Natasha raised her eyebrows asking for elaboration. Luca sighed, “I don’t know, we were walking and talking and the tension was building. The next thing I know I’m pushing him back into a wall and we’re kissing. “ 

Natasha was quite for a few moments. “Was he any good?”

“He was….heavenly. “ He grinned at her and began to giggle at his own joke. Natasha hit him in the face with a pillow. She resumed her position against him as he calmed down. 

“I can’t say I approve. But he does have a certain appeal. “She paused. “Thank you for trusting me. “ 

Luca shrugged, “What are cuddle buddies for. “ 

Natasha snorted and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, Luca following soon after. 

Natasha woke late that morning to Peggy Lee softly singing “Why Don’t You Do Right” mixed with sounds of water running. She rolled over and stretched languidly as she waited for Luca to get out of the shower. He emerged a short time later, dressed in pair of ratty jeans and an old Muppets t-shirt. “Sleep well?” He asked.

She nodded, “Better at any rate. “ 

“Staying for breakfast?” 

“Did you leave me any hot water?”

“Yes. “

“Then yes. “ 

Luca smirked, “I’ll make pancakes.” He headed down the stairs and crossed into the kitchen. Natasha got off the bed, grabbed some spare clothing she kept stashed here and started her own shower.

Luca expertly flipped the pancakes over while humming along to the music. His guard was down, relaxed in his own protected territory, so when a hand grabbed his ass it caught him by surprise. He spun lashing out with the spatula, intent on smacking the hell out of whoever did it. His wrist was caught before it connected. Said wrist was jerked forward, pulling him into a kiss. He stepped back away from the kisser and jerked his wrist back. 

“Loki! What the hell?” He glared at the taller man, who smirked at him. “Its good to see you too. “ He drawled. 

“How do you know where I live? How the fuck did you even get here? I put up wards for fucks sake!” 

Loki grabbed both of his hands and held them. “Calm yourself. Your wards are still intact I merely bypassed them. “ 

“Those wards are supposed to keep the likes of you out. “ Luca growled. Loki gave him a superior look, “Your wards while tricky are not designed to deal with the likes of me. “ 

“And how did you know where I lived?” 

“I followed you, obliviously. “ 

“Stalker” Luca growled, once more taking his hands back. He turned his back on Loki, getting to the pancakes before they burned. Loki cocked his head. “Not going to invite me to breakfast?” 

“That depends. “ 

“On?”

Luca looked over his shoulder at the god. “Wither she shoots you or not. “


End file.
